


【难迦马】The Wolven Storm

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: 3p, M/M, 难迦马 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: “现在这已经不是你们两人的秘密了……是我们三人的秘密。”
Relationships: Ashwatthama | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha), 难迦马
Kudos: 3
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【难迦马】The Wolven Storm

名字源于《猎魔人》里白狼与叶奈法的故事。  
白狼杰洛特成为猎魔人以后失去了常人的感情，更不会爱上任何人，直到白狼遇到一名名为叶奈法的女巫。两人的命运阴差阳错地联系在一起后，白狼渐渐对叶奈法产生了他并不可能拥有的爱意，最终说出了那句他不懂得的“我爱你”。白狼和叶奈法都是因为特殊的身份而难以被主流社会接受的人物，猎魔人几乎就是“变种”，“异类”的代名词，而叶奈法在成为女巫前也饱受欺凌，都见识过人情冷暖。两人相遇后可以说是有一种相互取暖，互补的感觉。这里面谁是白狼谁是叶奈法不重要……

友情提示：这是番外！番外！番外！正剧里没人开车，为避免大家不能直视正剧，千万不要代入！非战斗人员请撤离！！！

好好的庆功宴上，两位主角竟不见了踪影。  
各怀心事的诸国王子并不在意象城的双王去了哪里。可对于马嘶来说，两位挚友都没了人影可是相当糟糕的事了。  
尤其是盎伽王……他一向非常克制，今天却意外地喝了不少酒。那家伙的酒量如何马嘶心里也没底。  
好不容易摆脱了各种敬酒的王公贵族，马嘶独自一人来到了阿逾陀的院落。夏夜的暖风依旧带着白昼的余温，加上友人不知所踪令他分外焦躁。当他发现阿逾陀的宫殿内还有一个露天浴池，他想都没想就跳了下去。待清凉的池水令马嘶冷静下来后，他才注意到浴池边上有什么东西在夜空下闪闪发光。  
是难敌的戒指。看样子那家伙也来过这。  
马嘶捡起戒指，抱着物归原主的心态打算去难敌的寝宫里等他。当他抵达寝宫时，却发现宫殿内灯火通明，原本应该守在宫殿的侍卫却不在。  
寝宫的门虚掩着，马嘶想都没想就大大咧咧地推开了门，而眼前的一幕却吓得他当场缩回了门后。  
太阳之子正跨坐在友人伟岸的身躯上，矫健而挺拔的身姿仿佛在驾驭一只桀骜不驯的雄狮，难敌虽然有些惊讶，却非常乐意将主导权交给友人，他的手透过友人身上的薄衫轻轻抚摸着衣料下的伤疤，小心翼翼地像是要检查此战是否让友人增添新伤。  
盎伽王赤色的长发上还未完全干透，酒精的效果令苍白的皮肤多出了一丝血色，残留在他身上的水珠如同依附于芙蕖的朝露，让人移不开眼睛。当他低头亲吻友人的前额，带着莲香的露水如同雨滴落在了难敌健美的弧线上。  
“怎么了，吾友……”  
发丝与水滴带来的凉意让难敌有些发痒，很快，胸膛上的丝丝凉意就被温润的触觉取代。太阳之子紧贴着他的胸膛，骤雨般的亲吻比往日要热烈。  
“我今天见到了因陀罗耆特。他下来战书，邀我去楞伽，说那里会是真正的地狱。”  
“那你的答复呢？”  
“当然是梦寐以求。”  
红发男子的亲吻沿着他紧致的腰线落下，如同猝不及防地含住了难敌腰间的凶兽，热烈地吮吻着，焦躁而低沉的鼻音如同一只充满战意的野兽。  
“唔……罗泰耶……你今天真是非同寻常。”  
难敌将手伸进那一头赤炎般的长发，想告诉挚友不必心急，而他的罗泰耶正抬起眼睛深深注视着自己，双青蓝的眼睛里似有暗火在燃烧。  
“不喜欢吗？”  
“怎么会？我还以为是在做梦。”

‘你一个半死不活的家伙真的要为了人类做到这一步吗？’  
为了人类吗？因陀罗耆特把他想得太无私了。  
他所剩的时间不多……  
留给他和难敌的时间也所剩无几……  
这种想要留住什么东西的心情，他现在也稍微能理解了。

“罗泰耶……松口，”  
捕猎者死死地咬住了他的猎物，他不但没有松口，反而将那根凶器吞进了更深的位置。  
他的罗泰耶今夜变得比平时更具攻击性，却又异常迷人。每一次吐息都狠狠撩动着难敌心底悸动的火焰。惊叹于这份危险的美丽，以及身体与精神上强烈的餍足下，难敌竟没能忍住释放在了他的深喉里。  
“你今天到底怎么了……告诉我。”  
他轻轻拭去罗泰耶嘴角溢出的残留，不顾一切地吻上那两片薄唇，太阳之子也热烈地回应着，湿软的舌尖与他交缠，仿佛急切地想要告诉他什么，却又无法用言语表达。

看着那个一向清冷而淡薄的男子如此攻击性的一面，竟有说不出的美丽。如同燃烧在雪山巅的祭火，圣洁而热烈，让他产生了一种目眩的错觉。  
一股莫名的燥热涌了上来，这种发烧一样的感觉令他一阵恍惚，竟在门口碰出了声响。慌乱中他打算关门逃跑，却被友人叫住，双脚像是陷入地面般无法动弹。  
“进来吧吾友，你打算在外面站一晚上吗？”  
难敌简单地整理了一下身上的衣物，不慌不忙地走向了早已僵在原地的友人。  
“抱歉……”  
马嘶的脸已经红到了耳根，他低着头，并非是因为觉得眼前的景象不堪入目，而是因为自己近乎偷窥的行为。  
“为何道歉，谁能不被太阳所吸引呢？”  
难敌非但毫不在意，反而将马嘶请进了屋内。顺手关上了虚掩的门。  
“我不该打扰你们。只是……”  
虽然马嘶自己并未因刚才的发现而产生要疏远两位友人的想法，但此事事关友人的声誉，在外人眼里，这是相当不可饶恕的禁忌。他思索着如何才能在不伤及友人自尊的情况下暗示难敌这点。  
“只是我和罗泰耶这么做不妥。于礼于法，都是禁忌。”  
这看似漫不经心的一答让马嘶的心跳得更快了，他深吸了一口气，想要将紊乱的呼吸调回正常，却发现平日里的修行完全失去了作用。  
岂止是忘记了修行……  
接下来他鬼使神差说出的话，完完全全把父亲德罗纳苦口婆心交给他的清规戒律与正法全部抛在了脑后……  
“以我个人而言，这并没有什么不妥。你和罗泰耶对我来说是值得托付生命的挚友这点，亦不会因为今日之事有所改变。”  
看着友人羞红的面孔，难敌爽朗地笑了起来，“既然如此，吾友还有什么可烦恼的呢？你认为我和罗泰耶会介意你知道我们的事吗？还是说，你会介意？”  
“我……怎么可能！”  
“吾友，别忘了，我本就是一个离经叛道的魔物。也从不会掩饰自己的所欲所求。我知道打破禁忌可能会伴随的代价，也欣然接受。”  
难敌抬起头，用他那双琥珀般的眼睛坦诚地注视着眼前闪耀的男子，  
“可你不一样，你家世清白，有一名德高望重的父亲，为正道所敬仰。这个见不得光的秘密，忘掉也好。”  
他已经掠夺了天空中闪耀的太阳，如今，若要再将月夜的繁星拖入泥潭，那这份罪业想必足以让他永世不得超生。  
难敌并不知道，正是这句话深深刺痛了马嘶的心。他从一开始就知道难敌和罗泰耶与其他王子的不同，他们来自无光的幽界，并非坚战那样的正人君子。  
可是……这份黑暗中诞生的美丽，亦如罂粟般令他着迷。  
“现在这已经不是你们两人的秘密了。”  
在难敌惊讶的目光里，马嘶用宽阔的臂弯揽住了两位挚友。  
“是我们三人的秘密。”

“你傻吗……阿修。”

“我喜欢你，也喜欢罗泰耶。”

“……”

“…………是非常喜欢。”

三人紧密地拥抱着彼此，亲吻得难舍难分，将那两瓣薄唇蹂躏得血红后，难敌顺着那洁白的后颈吻至蝴蝶骨，并轻易举地褪去了罗泰耶身上的薄衫。  
“记得这些伤疤吗？”  
“当然记得……”  
他拉过马嘶的手，让他感受友人身上每一道伤疤。这原本是只属于他的东西，直到他发现这些伤痕对于马嘶的意义。  
马嘶原以为他立誓要献上忠诚与武艺的那位愣头青小王子已经死了。是这伤疤的形状……让自己再度找到了他。迦尔纳这个身份是他和难敌心照不宣的秘密。那天以后，他们相约要以各自的方式来守护着这个秘密，以及秘密的主人。  
他身上的金甲，马嘶只见过一次……却至今也忘不了。  
“一定很疼吧？”  
马嘶小心翼翼地勾勒着伤疤的轮廓，像是在对待一件珍品。随后情不自禁地舔舐起了肋骨上最为狰狞的几道疤痕。难敌虽然不愿意承认，但察觉到他的太阳对另一个人的亲密行为有所回应，即便是他默许的，心中难免会有几分妒意。仿佛是想要施以惩戒，他重重地咬了一口那天鹅一般的后颈，直到咬出鲜血才算满足。  
“啊…………”  
痛楚与另一种其妙的感官让太阳之子倒吸了一口凉气，浑身难以抑制地颤栗着，一不留神打翻了床边的酒杯，血红的美酒洒在他白皙的皮肤上，衬得那原本就晶莹剔透的肌肤闪闪发亮。然而罗泰耶并没有余裕顾及自己身上狼狈的模样，他抬手想要拭去马嘶头发上的水滴，却被难敌从背后扣住了手指。  
难敌的左手绕过他的脖颈，捏住他的下巴，迫使他看向自己，充满占有欲的吮吻让他舌尖发麻，当太阳之子努力仰起头，想要回应友人的热情，那漂亮的喉结也毫无防备地暴露在了马嘶面前，被敏锐的猎手精准地叼住。  
脖颈上的温度沿着太阳之子的胸膛滑下，浴池中留下的水珠混杂着美酒的香醇，充满禁忌的滋味。马嘶顺着水渍的流向一路吻到腰腹，又去亲吻他的肚脐，冰凉的皮肤在他的热吻下升温，如同被春日融化的冬雪。  
当暖阳融化了寒冰，绯红的罂粟花亦会在万物复苏的季节绽放。  
“唔……阿修……”  
好不容易从难敌疯狂的亲吻中找回呼吸，眼前金色的光芒令他一阵恍惚，马嘶舌尖的酒气令他愈发迷醉，两人唇齿交缠之时，下腹也紧紧地贴在了一起，炽热的温度相互传递。当难敌摩挲起他胸前两朵绯红的朱缨花，这股难以抑制的躁动被推向顶峰，伴随着一声的呜咽，两股被释放的暖流交汇在一起，不分彼此。  
罗泰耶低喘着躺在马嘶的颈窝里，近乎要昏睡过去，一阵突如其来的扩张感与腹部冰冷的触觉却让他猛然惊醒。这具身体对难敌的触碰并不陌生，很快就温顺地吸附住他的手指，没有任何排斥或抵触。这毫无防备的姿态让马嘶尽收眼底，有说不出的色气，可友人那双蒙着水雾的莲目却依旧格外纯净，看不出任何放荡或堕落的色彩。  
挚友这不为人知的一面竟如此令他着迷。  
太阳之子抬手覆上了马嘶的脸，青蓝的眼睛里映着友人早已意乱情迷的模样，马嘶低下头，亲吻着他额头上的太阳，随后顺着鼻梁吻上了他的薄唇。呜咽与喘息也随着深吻被埋葬。在一声带着颤抖的喘息中，难敌进入了他的太阳，马嘶支撑着他的后背，轻轻抚慰着友人颤抖的眼角，每一次挺进都通过罗泰耶的颤抖传递在他的肋骨上。  
马嘶从未如此近距离欣赏过友人的锁骨与后颈，在那洁白的脖颈上仍旧留着难敌的印记，他舔了舔渗出的血液，腥甜的味道竟比方才的美酒还要令人沉醉。  
“哈………………嗯……”  
原本一直极力压抑的呻吟还是从嘴角漏出了几声，马嘶满足地埋进了他的颈窝，啃咬着他的锁骨，太阳之子如今这一头阳炎般的红发与他自己的发色相似，交缠的发丝一时间也分不清是属于友人还是属于自己。炽热的吐息喷洒在洁白的脖颈上，染上了一层情欲的色彩。   
与马嘶像对待一件易碎品一样的爱惜不同，难敌相当清楚罗泰耶纤细的身体充满了强大的爆发力，急不可耐地想要与他的太阳紧密地连接在一起，他折起太阳之子修长的双腿，朝着更深的部分挺进，每一次精准的突刺都不留任何余地。  
“善……敌………………”  
被不断撕扯的腹部，淌血的后颈，留着齿印的锁骨以及前端再一次苏醒的凶兽，仿佛所有感官都在悲鸣着，颤栗着，在这极致的痛楚与欢愉中渐渐推向顶峰。  
“呜……”  
“还不行，等我……”  
就在即将得到释放的前一刻，难敌强行掐住了那只凶兽的咽喉，将友人翻过身去，原本早已抽离的凶器再一次撞入太阳之子的身体，被紧紧地吸附在温热的腹中。炽热的温度如同暖阳将他包围。  
难敌一手托住太阳之子紧致的腰肢，一手锁住他的肩膀，贪婪地啃咬着在酒精与情欲的催化下变得滚烫的后背，在凯拉萨山一样的后背上不断烙下赤色的红痕。剧烈的撕扯令罗泰耶一阵恍惚，他乏力地依靠在马嘶的胸前，想要寻找一个支点，灼热的吐息不断扑打在他的发间，不论是酒精的气息还是发梢的莲香都足以令他迷醉。  
马嘶抬头，金色的眼眸里映着难敌雄健的身躯与太阳之子燃烧的后背，这禁忌而罪恶的绝景竟令人移不开眼睛。他的脑海里仿佛有一个魔鬼般的声音在呐喊，想要争夺那炫目的太阳，这种罪恶的渴望在罗泰耶埋进他股间之时被推向极致。  
“等、唔………！”  
烛光下，太阳之子雪白的后背渗满了金色的汗珠，紧绷的肌肉随着每一次律动剧烈起伏，马嘶能感受到打在自己下腹的紊乱的呼吸，难敌的每一次挺进都让他刺入罗泰耶口中的凶器更深一寸。在这场禁忌的交合中，三人竟以如此诡异的方式被联结在了一起，就像他们在阴差阳错中相互交汇的命运。  
“罗泰耶……”  
随着难敌的侵入变得更加激烈，埋在太阳之子喉咙里的凶器也愈发不受控制，在一阵耀眼的白光中，中毒一般的快感传入大脑，三人近乎同时达到顶峰。痛楚与欢愉的极致令太阳之子顾不得身上的一片狼藉，瘫软在友人的怀中昏睡了过去。恍惚中，似乎有人轻轻安抚着他颤抖的背脊。  
那天夜里，马嘶难以入眠，百无聊赖中打量起友人的睡颜，他无意识地撩起那头和他相似的红发，与自己的发丝在指间相缠，全然没想到这轻微的举动会让友人苏醒。  
当太阳之子睁开朦胧的眼睛，马嘶像是犯罪中被抓了个正着一样涨红了脸。友人并未在意，只是环住他的脖颈，贴着他额头上的摩尼宝珠悄声说了一句话。  
“如果哪天我不在了，替我照顾好善敌。”


End file.
